


A Night for Firsts

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06, Gap Filler, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solemn look on his face gave Mickey pause. He had never done that either. Did he really want to take that step, to be Ian’s first in something, to have Ian be his first? He laughed internally. Too late for that. Ian was already his first kiss, his first date, the first guy he had made out with. It was a night for firsts, apparently, so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night for Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gallavich Week 2015 Day 1 - First Time

“Ta-da!”

Mickey looked Ian up and down. He was dressed in simple jeans and light green polo shirt, his battered backpack hanging from one shoulder and a case of beer on his raised hand.

“Ta-da what?”

“I brought beer!”

“Of course you fucking brought beer, wouldn’t let you in without beer”, Mickey said, sneering and taking a step to the side to let Ian through. The younger boy grinned and stepped in.

“Can I put it in the fridge?”

Mickey shrugged, avoiding Ian’s eyes and feigning nonchalance. “Do whatever you want, man.”

“What’s this smell?”, Ian asked as he handed Mickey a beer, grabbing one for himself and putting the rest in the fridge.

“Food”, Mickey answered, burping loudly. “Making some pizza rolls. You hungry?”

“Pizza rolls? For me? Wow, Mickey! I can’t believe you went through the trouble of taking some pizza rolls out of a box, setting them in a tray and putting them in the oven all by yourself just for me! Thank you so much!”

Mickey scowled and gave him the finger.

“Fine then, asshole, don’t eat it, more for me.”

Ian grinned and took a sip of his beer. “Pizza rolls sounds great, Mick. Smells great, too.”

“Yeah, just give it a few more minutes so it’s really good.”

“Thanks. Really. Dinner at the house tastes horrible.”

Mickey plopped down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. “Does anything taste good there?”

“Hmm… nope”, Ian replied with a popping sound at the end of the word, while he sat next to Mickey.

Mickey watched his lips moving, unconsciously biting his own lower lip. They had only kissed once and Mickey was longing to do it again. It was the first time ever that Mickey had kissed someone (unless you counted that time when he was ten and Haley Moore kissed him on Iggy’s birthday party, which Mickey didn’t), and it had left him curious. The kiss had been good, of course; the feeling of Ian’s warm lips pressed hard against his and the taste of nicotine in them making his stomach swirl and his cock twitch in his pants. But it had been brief, and Mickey couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to use tongue, to run his fingers through Ian’s hair while he kissed him, to have their bodies pressed together while their tongues caressed one another. He licked his lips when he saw Ian doing the same and raised his eyes to find green ones staring back at him. His heart picked up speed and his palms felt clammy, his stomach churning again. A small smile appeared on Ian’s lips as he leaned forward slowly. This was it. He was going to kiss Mickey. They were going to make out in his living room. Like normal people do. On dates. This was a date. He was dating Ian.

He suddenly felt sick with anxiety and stood up abruptly, nearly making Ian lose balance.

“Food!”, Mickey declared, as an excuse for the interruption. “It’s probably ready. Why don’t you, like, put on a movie or something?”

Ian shrugged and lit a cigarette.

“Sure. Which one?”

“Whatever, man, your pick.”

Ian sorted through the DVDs while Mickey checked on the pizza rolls and took two more beers out of the fridge, setting them on the coffe table.

“How about Under Siege?”

“Hell yeah, man! Fucking Segal! Most badass man on the planet.”

“Not more badass than Van Damme?”

“Are you kidding me? Segal is way more badass”, Mickey said, turning off the oven to get their food.

“Bet you Van Damme could kick Segal’s ass.”

“You are out of your mind! Have you seen that fucking pony tail?” Mickey said while he brought the pizza rolls over. “It’s a powerful pony tail, man, that’s bullshit. Segal could totally kick Van Damme’s ass!”

“Unless” Ian took a drag of his cigarette before continuing “unless it was Double Impact Van Damme, ‘cause that’s some Van double Day-um!”

Mickey snorted in spite of himself. Ian could be such a dork sometimes, but it never failed to amuse him.

They didn’t say much after that, silently enjoying the movie, the food, and each other’s company. It was about halfway into the movie, once the food and the beer were completely gone, that Mickey first noticed Ian inching closer to him. He kept his eyes focused on the screen, but he was now very aware of the heat emanating from Ian’s body. It was a few minutes later that Ian got even closer, his thigh pressed against Mickey’s, and Mickey had to press his lips together firlmy in order to keep from laughing. Did Ian think he was being subtle? It took yet some more minutes for Ian to make his next move, pretending to stretch so as to rest his arm around Mickey’s shoulder. It was old and lame and Mickey couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”, he asked, half angry, half amused.

“I...erm…” Ian stammered, caught red handed.

“You wanna make out, Gallagher? Like a couple of twelve-year-olds in a movie theater?”

Ian blushed, looking down. “Never mind.”

Mickey groaned internally. He hoped he hadn’t ruined it. He picked the remote control and turned off the TV. Ian looked at him suprised, one eyebrow raised.

Mickey just shrugged. “Never said it was a bad idea.”

He moved fast, grabbing Ian’s head to pull him closer and press their lips together. Ian was taken aback for only a second, freezing sligthly before quickly responding to Mickey’s move, his hands hot against Mickey’s hips. Mickey felt Ian’s tongue tracing his lower lip and opened his mouth to let it in, sighing when Ian’s warm tongue invaded his mouth and brushed against his own. His mouth seemed to be on fire, a fire that was quickly spreading through the rest of his body. Ian’s hands found their way under his tank top and his long fingers burned against his skin. His own hands dropped to Ian’s t-shirt and he broke the kiss for a moment to pull it off.

Ian whined at the loss, but recovered quickly, latching onto the skin of Mickey’s neck and sucking and licking ferociously, making Mickey’s body arch towards his own.

Ian’s lips on him felt wonderful, but he was very aware of the possibility of hickeys he’d have no excuse for, so he gently pushed Ian away.

“No marks, Gallagher, come on!”

Ian pulled back, smiling.

“Nowhere, or just not where someone could see?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows and grinned wickedly.

“Pretty hot outside, Gallagher. Not much of my body that will be covered.”

Ian laughed and slid down to the floor, landing on his knees. “I’m sure I can find some part of you that will stay hidden.”

He lifted Mickey’s tank top and nibbled on the skin of his abdomen, making Mickey squirm.

“Come on, I’m not a girl.”

Ian rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels. “Sure complain like one.”

“Ain’t that sexist?”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Whatever man, get a move on.”

Ian snickered and shook his head, but did as he was told, unzipping Mickey’s fly. Mickey raised his hips to help Ian get his jeans down, but Ian didn’t stop there, choosing to take Mickey’s jeans and boxers completely off. Mickey took the hint and pulled his tank top off as well, throwing it on the floor carelessly.

His body was flushed from excitement, his cock hard and red against Ian’s pale fingers. Ian wasted no time and engulfed Mickey’s dick with his mouth as much as he could, sucking hard and fast, his head bobbing up and down between Mickey’s thighs. Mickey shut his eyes and concentrated on not coming immediatelly. Ian’s mouth was hot and tight and his body felt about to combust. It was a lost cause, there was no way he was going to last much longer. Oh well, they had the whole night for themselves.

He raised his hips, thrusting into Ian’s mouth, groaning loudly when Ian let him, looking him in the eyes and moaning against Mickey’s dick. Ian’s hand played with Mickey’s balls, and he raised his other one to Mickey’s mouth, offering him two fingers. Mickey sucked on them eagerly, quickly coating them with saliva, and slid further down the couch to give Ian access. Ian let go of Mickey’s dick to lick and suck his balls, one finger slowly pressing inside Mickey.

“Oh fuck, shit, fuck Gallagher!” The dual stimulation made his eyes cross and a deep moan escape him. “Fuck, gonna come!”

Ian paid him no mind, adding a second finger in and crooking his fingers to press against Mickey’s prostate. He used his other hand to jerk Mickey off quickly, sliding to the side just in time to avoid being hit in the eye by Mickey’s semen gushing out of him.

Mickey closed his eyes, trying to get his heart to calm down and his breath to go back to normal. He felt the sofa deepen with the weight of Ian sitting next to him and opened his eyes again.

“Want me to return the favor?” His hand brushed against the clear hard-on on Ian’s jeans and the redhead shuddered, but shook his head.

“Not yet. Actually, I want to do something, but I’m not sure you’ll be okay with it.” Mickey sat up straight on the sofa, eyeing Ian suspiciously.

“Something we’ve never done?”

Ian nodded nervously and Mickey narrowed his eyes, wondering what it could possibly be. There were plenty of things they had never done before. It’s not like they had ever had time at their disposal to explore. Mickey was open to pretty much everything, as long as he got to come in the end. If it involved a dick in his ass, even better.

“Sure, what?”

Ian licked his lips, his hands running up Mickey’s thigh and torso, his eyes roaming down Mickey’s body. “I want to eat you out” he spoke softly, whispering against Mickey’s shoulder.

“Like, eat my ass?”

Ian nodded, bashful.

“Sure man, be my guest.”

“Really?” Ian sat up again, eyes wide in surprise that Mickey had said yes so easily.

“What, you think I’m going to say ‘no’ to a tongue up my ass? Why you would want that is beyond me, but go ahead. I swear I even took a shower today.”

Ian laughed nervously. “I… I’ve never done his. Have you?”

The solemn look on his face gave Mickey pause. He had never done that either. Did he really want to take that step, to be Ian’s first in something, to have Ian be his first? He laughed internally. Too late for that. Ian was already his first kiss, his first date, the first guy he had made out with. It was a night for firsts, apparently, so why not?

He shook his head. “No, but I sure as hell don’t mind being your guinea pig.”

Ian smiled again and cleared his throat. “Well, then…” He made a circling motion with his finger and Mickey turned his back to him.

“On your knees” Ian whispered hotly on his ear and Mickey positioned himself, knees on the couch and forearms on the arm rest, over a cushion for a bit of comfort. He looked over his shoulder to see Ian take his place behind him, a look of deep concentration in his eyes as he stared at Mickey’s ass. It made him feel slightly sel-conscious, but he pushed the feeling away and tried to relax. His task was made a lot easier when Ian ran his finger down Mickey’s crack, brushing lightly against his hole. He pushed his ass towards Ian and heard his low amused chuckle. Ian’s fingers traced the scars from when he had been shot and Mickey winced a bit, so the redhead pulled his fingers back.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just maybe avoid the area.”

“That’s difficult, I really like this area.”

“Asshole.”

“Yes, I can see yours right now.”

“Just mo…ooooh my god.” Mickey was cut short by the feeling of Ian’s tongue wet and hot against his hole. Ian moved to suck on the sensitive skin right next to his hole, than back to moving the tip of his tongue around the rim of Mickey’s hole. It felt like nothing Mickey had ever experienced before. He felt vulnerable and open, and the most intimate he had ever been with some one. He also felt incredible, his cock quickly starting to fill again, never mind that he had just come a few minutes before. He felt goose bumps all over his body, which had started to shake a little. Ian thrust his tongue into Mickey’s whole and he couldn’t help but moan loudly at the feeling.

“I’m pretty sure this wasn’t supposed to feel so fucking good!” he said between gasps, resting his forehead against his arms and offering his ass to Ian even more. Ian kept on licking and sucking, sometimes even nibbling on the delicate flesh, eliciting groan after groan from Mickey, who was almost certain he had never been so loud during sex. It would have embarrass him, if it hadn’t felt so amazing.

Ian’s fingers joined his tongue, thrusting in and out quickly, massaging inside him, pressing against his sweet spot, and Mickey knew he had to stop if he still wanted Ian’s dick up his ass. Which, amazing as this was, he still did.

“Stop, Ian, fuck, stop.”

Ian pulled back, panting, his lips red, and Mickey nearly came just at the sight of him.

“What?”

“Bedroom, now, move” he said, standing on shaky legs and grabbing Ian’s arm to pull him along (and also for a bit of support).

“What’s wrong with here?” Ian asked, even as he let himself be led to Mickey’s messy bedroom.

“Lube and condoms in the bedroom.”

“Oh. Good reason.”

Mickey opened his drawer and tossed a condom and a bottle of lube on the bed before laying down on his back. He grabbed the bottle himself and spread lube on three fingers, which he quickly pushed inside his hole. He was open enough from Ian’s previous ministrations, so it was a fast preparation. It was not like he was on the mood for waiting anyway. He was done in the time it took Ian to discard his jeans, roll the condom down and spread some lube on his cock. Ian knelt between Mickey’s legs and took his arms, pinning them above his head, smiling defiantly. Mickey raised his head to capture Ian’s lips between his own and encircled Ian’s body with his legs, urging him on.

Ian thrust inside him slowly, eyes locked with his, and Mickey could have sighed with relief at the feeling of being completely filled. Maybe he did, a little. Ian buried his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck and didn’t let go of Mickey’s arms, not that Mickey tried to set himself free anyway. Ian picked up tempo, thrusting into Mickey faster, pressing him down against the bed, which squeaked with their movements. The action made Ian’s cock drag against Mickey’s prostate, which felt wonderful, but also made Mickey’s wounded ass rub repeatedly against the rough old sheets, which didn’t feel good at all.

Mickey freed his arms and pushed at Ian’s chest. “Stop a second.”

“What now?”

“My ass hurts, man, let’s switch positions.”

Ian raised his eyebrows at him. “You wanna top?”

“No”, Mickey said, moving to push Ian against the mattress and straddle him. “I wanna ride you.”

Ian’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips as he watched Mickey moving on top of him. It was one more thing they had never done, but Mickey had secretly always wanted to try. Seemed like getting shot in the ass was a good enough excuse.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s cock and lined it up with his hole, sinking on it slowly. Ian arched his hips against him and both boys moaned loudly. He pressed his palms against Ian’s abs for support and started rocking in time with Ian’s shallow thrusts.

Ian’s hands grabbed his hips and helped him move, the burning friction evoking loud gasps and moans from the pair. Mickey moved his hands to rest on both side of Ian’s head and leaned more, changing the angle, which made Ian’s cock start hitting his prostate with even more delicious acuracy.

One of Ian’s hand moved to stroke Mickey’s cock and he lost it, biting his lower lip hard nearly enough to draw blood as he came all over their joined chests. Ian was quickly behind him, his movements erratic as his cock pulsed inside Mickey and he let out a loud cry.

Mickey let himself collapse on top of Ian, who didn’t seem to mind at all. They moved after a few minutes, once their breaths had gone back to normal, to clean up and discard the condom. Mickey pulled the blanket on top of them, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

He felt as Ian’s arm came around his waist and pulled him closer. It seemed that Ian wanted to cuddle. Mickey didn’t cuddle. Ever. Oh, well. It really was a night for firsts.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
